User blog:Sythion/Individual ship pages how-to
'Introduction' This is to be a guide of sorts for the creation and editing of ship pages. It will explain how to fill in each section. I'm not so good with writing these things so please bear with me, hopefully this will help although I'm concerned it may be too wall-of-text-y. The Spectrum MK2 is the being used as an example here, viewing the page in source mode is advised. The first step to creating a ship page is the infobox, a few shorts words and then an example idea of how players can/should use the ship. The second step is Strategy. Final step is the Gallery. 'Infobox' For the most part it's fairly obvious but isn't entirely so. Make sure to include everything up to the "=" or it will not work. For example, don't forget the "|" at the start of each line (Seriously, just copy paste it). It's important to fill missing information with an "Unknown" instead of leaving it blank, as can be seen with the example. *'Title -' Name of ship. *'Image -' File name of image, make sure "more info" isn't shown and it's in "view mode" with nothing equipped. *'Image width -' Image size, "320" is standard. *'Faction -' Self-explanatory. If unsure you can find info on the Ships page. Don't forget to link! *'Weight Class -' Max size of satellites it can equip. M1=Light, M2=Medium and M3=Heavy. Don't forget to link! *'Base Hitpoints-' Armor amount with no slots are filled. It's important to check "more info" on the bottom right to see if there's a .50 as the Spectrum MK2 has for example. For full numbers, it's still important to add .00, so 20.00 rather than 20. *'Base/Minimum Weight -' The base weight of the ship when no slots are filled in AND no satellites are equipped (they add weight). Minimum weight is how low it can go with Internal Dampers and the like, it will always be half of the base so if you have one number you don't need the other. *'Crafting Costs -' The amount of credits needed to craft the given ship. you can find the number at the appropriate workshops once unlocked on the tech tree or found from a blueprint. Make sure to add a comma where needed in the number; 1,000 is easier to read than 1000. *'Rare -' The amount of Rare Resources needed to craft the ship. If none are needed leave this blank and it won't show up on the infobox *'Star -' As above. The Spectrum Mk2 is an enhanced version of the Spectrum, the lightest Bushrak ship. *Once the infobox is filled ("Unknowns" are ok) the next part is to add some short words. Nothing is standard here so feel free to go crazy. If unsure what to say add a "-General info here-" placeholder. **Note that Bushrak is not linked a second time as there's already a link on the infobox. Having multiple of the same links on a page is normally unnecessary. For player use, using a Fusion Beam or Small Lightning Cannon M3s along with Small Missile Launchers on Potato satellites is recommend. *The final part of the first part is the "For player use" section. This is for an idea(s) for what to equip on the ship. As before, if unsure what to say you can add a placeholder; "-For player use info here-". 'Strategy' The second of the current three steps for ship pages, this is all about understanding the enemy and countering them. *First sub-part is some general words on the ship across it's varying veteran levels, a general strategy of how the enemy ships will try to kill you, their strengths and weaknesses. **Placeholder is -General info here- once again, the same as for the basic description. *'Normal' Spectrum MK2 are equipped with a Frontal Energy shield, Small Laser M2 and 2 M22 (Stasis) Drones. Stasis Drones can always be annoying, but as the ship itself is rather weak and only armed with a short range weapon nothing special is needed. *'Veterans' lose the use of drones but are equipped with a Fusion Beam and the same Frontal Energy Shield. The Fusion Beam will track you once locked onto if in range. Some care is needed but the singular weapon still isn't very strong by itself. *'Double Veterans' -info missing- *The remain sub-parts explain the equip of each variant so players know what to expect. If they vary in strategy due to different loud outs the here's the place to say it. It's important to start each veteran level with a star and bold as it makes it more clear to the eye on longer pages. **Placeholders are "-Non-veteran info here-", "-Veteran info here-" and "Double veteran info here-" respectively. 'Gallery' The third and final step. The gallery is rather simple to use. File name behind the vertical bar and name before it. SpectrumMk2_layout.png|Basic image Each gallery is to have three pictures: * 'Splash Screen -' Found in loading screens. * 'Default Layout -' Can be found through crafting or purchasing (Repairing broken ones doesn't help). * 'Player Use Example -' Layout of the mentioned "for player use" from the start of the page. **If none of these images are available it defaults to a placeholder of 'Basic Image -' The same picture as the one in the infobox. Category:Blog posts